As the critical dimensions for semiconductor devices continue to shrink, there is an increased need for semiconductor process equipment that can uniformly process semiconductor substrates. One instance of where this need may arise is in controlling the flow of process gases proximate the surface of a substrate disposed in a process chamber.
Thus, the inventors have provided an improved apparatus for processing substrates.